Inappropriate Attire
by Ylfcwen
Summary: Oneshot. Bella has an unusual gift. How will Edward use it to his own advantage?


Hey people! This is my first fanfic. The idea just kinda popped into my head one night. This is just a oneshot, written solely for kicks. And yes, I am aware that Bella's gift is pretty lame, but I thought it was kinda funny. This takes place on their first day of school as seniors, and Bella has just been changed. Bella's blood craving and eye color and stuff has all been taken care of , so don't worry about that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Twilight and its character do not belong to me. I just barrow them from time to time and make them do my bidding. Mwahahahahaha!

**Inappropriate Attire **

Bella stretched out luxuriously across the newly acquired bed she now shared with Edward. The rays of the new morning sun flickered playfully across her hair. Edward laid next to her, his marble arms holding her tightly to his chest. Bella's change had been completed the previous day and the two had spent a comfortable night wrapped in each other's arms.

"Time to prepare for another day, my love," Edward whispered to her, all the while nuzzling her smooth neck.

"Nope. Can't. Far too comfortable to move," Bella replied lethargically, running her fingers through his untidy bronze hair.

A deep sigh escaped Edward's lips. "I know the feeling, sweetheart, but we don't want to be late for our first days as seniors."

"You mean my first day as a senior. You've done this, what, 50 times now?"

Edward just smiled in response, and then turned his liquid ochre eyes on her. Bella felt her unnecessary breath hitch in her chest, as he seductively whispered against her ear, "Come on. I'll even let you have the first shower."

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Bella reluctantly got up from her comfortable spot snuggled against Edward's chest. "Stupid, persuasive vampire," she thought, grabbing her bag of toiletries.

Bella climbed into the shower and let the hot water jet down her, now icy cold, skin as she messaged the familiar strawberry shampoo into her hair.

"Shoot," she muttered after realizing she had forgotten her change of clothes. "Ha. Maybe I forgot them subconsciously on purpose," Bella thought to herself as she reached for a towel to wrap around her body. She hadn't exactly been looking forward to wearing the sparkly blue tank top and ruffled black skirt that Alice had bought for her and insisted she wear on the first day of school.

Just as Bella was thinking this and about to wrap the towel around herself she felt a tingling sensation charge through her body. She looked down and gasped in surprise. She was now fully clothed in the outfit that Alice had chosen for her. "Edward!" Bella called. A microsecond later Edward came charging into the room, immediately thinking the worst, of course.

"What is it?" he asked after his eyes had swept the room and found nothing wrong.

"I didn't dress myself in this," Bella said breathlessly, gesturing wildly at her outfit.

Edward looked extremely confused. "Did someone come and help you change clothes?" he asked. **(AN: haha silly Edward) **A hint of anger immediately flashed through his confounded expression.

"No!" Bella exclaimed, smacking his arm. "I realized that I'd forgotten my clothes and as I thought about what I had been planning on wearing to day it just appeared on me!"

Edward's confused and slightly angered expression turned briefly to one of shock, followed by amusement. "Well," he smirked, "I think we may have found your gift."

"My gift! My gift is that I can change my clothes by thinking about it! What the hell kinda lame gift is that!"

Edward was thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm…Bella try thinking of a different outfit."

"Okay, but don't look."

"Why?" Edward once again looked confused.

"Because what if I go naked for a second while I'm changing?"

Edward smirked impishly, but asked, "Well, did that happen the first time?"

"No, but I was already naked!" Bella quickly realized what she had just said and if she had still been capable of it would have blushed about five shades of scarlet. Edward's smirk broadened, but he turned away.

Bella thought of herself in her favorite pair of sweatpants and one of Edward's big comfy t-shirts. After another tingling sensation the garments appeared on her at once, and, to Bella's relief, she didn't go naked for any of it. "Okay, Edward."

Edward turned to face Bella again and a wide smile appeared on his face to see she had chosen to wear one of his shirts. "I wonder if you can change into things you don't already own?" he mused.

Bella concentrated hard on a dress she had once seen while she and Alice were out shopping. It was a midnight blue strapless dress that slinked closely around her curves. Again she felt a tingle as the dress appeared on her body.

"Now, you definitely don't own that," said Edward, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He pulled her closer, his hands fitted to the curves of her hips, and as he trailed kisses from her hairline to the base of her neck he whispered, "You're the most radiant creature I've ever laid eyes on in my 105 years of existence Isabella Swan."

As she melted into his embrace Bella reminded herself that there were more pressing issues at hand. "Edward," she murmured trying to keep the tremor from her voice," shouldn't we go tell the others about this?" She was very glad she couldn't see into his scorching topaz eyes at that moment.

"Yes, I suppose so," he replied, grudgingly pulling his face away from her neck.

As they glided down the stairs, Alice, who was seated in the living room watching television with the rest of the family, caught sight of Bella and gasped. The rest of the family turned their heads in the same direction.

"Where'd you get the dress Bella?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Is that what you're wearing to school?"

These questions were asked by Alice, Esme, and Emmett respectively.

Ignoring their questions, especially Emmett's, Bella and Edward launched into an explanation of Bella's odd gift.

"I think its from her…dislike of shopping," Edward added, "Because now she'll never have need to shop again because she now has endless wardrobe."

At this bit of news Alice looked so dejected and heartbroken Bella gave Edward a glare and went over to encircle Alice in a hug. Half-heartedly Bella told her, "Its okay Alice, of course we can still go shopping." "So much for this gift being at all useful," Bella thought.

Anyone paying attention to Alice's eyes would have the brief flicker of sneakiness flash across them before they turned into the big round onyx orbs of a puppy dog. "Can we go tomorrow…after school?" she fake sniffed.

"Of course," Bella cringed.

Alice jumped up and kissed her on the cheek, cheerful once again.

Then Esme, sensible as always, reminded them that, as special as discovering Bella's gift was, they were about to be late for school. Bella, still trying to make up to Alice, switched back into the blue tank top and black skirt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After school that day Edward and Bella were once again wrapped in each other's arms, lying in their bed. Bella, thinking of nothing but the feel of Edward's granite arms wrapped around her, suddenly began to feel the familiar tingling sensation of her gift working its magic. It was over instantly and Bella looked down at herself and total shock filled her face.

She was clad in a black leather bustier complete with a microscopic black leather skirt and thigh high black leather spiked heeled boots. She felt another tingling sensation and felt something form in her right hand. She looked down with alarm to see that it was a six foot black leather whip.

Bella sprang up from the bed. "Now I know I didn't picture myself in this!" she shirked.

Edward looked up at her, once again eyes wide and mouth agape. "I…I…I…I did," he stuttered quietly, a sheepish grin forming on his angelic face.

"You what? Edward!" she yelled. Then she stopped, realization hitting her. "You mean you can use my gift on me too?"

"It looks that way," he replied, not looking the least bit unhappy about it.

The two were so wrapped up in this new bit of information, not to mention Bella's current attire, that they failed to hear Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie approach and open the bedroom door.

"We heard shouting and were just wonder…" Alice began, but then stopped dead as she saw Bella, in full Dominatrix gear, standing above Edward who was still lying on the bed.

The four vampires crowded in the doorway had expressions ranging from shock to horror plastered across their faces. After a few deathly silent moments in which no one spoke or moved, Alice began to giggle insanely and Emmett joined her with his booming laughter, while Jasper and Rosalie still had shock on their faces. "We'll…come back…later," Alice managed between giggles.

"Much later. Carry on," Emmett added, as the door shut once again. Bella new that if it were still possible for her to die she would have right then, from embarrassment.

"Edward," she sounded murderous as she once again envisioned herself in some conservative pajamas. But to her amazement it didn't work. She looked down to see that she was still in her black leather getup.

Edward laughed at the astonishment on her face. "It looks like only I can change it if I envisioned it on you."

"Edward! Change me back!"

"No, I like this look on you!"

Then Bella thought for a moment, then a mischievous look appeared on her face. "I wonder…" She then concentrated very hard, and when she opened her eyes Edward stood before her in a pink tutu. Now it was Bella who laughed at the horror on his face. Edward then tried to concentrate on changing his own clothing, only to find he wasn't able to.

"Looks like my gift only works for you if you use it on me," Bella laughed.

"Bella change me back!"

"No, I like this look on you!"

With a determined look on his face Edward marched over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes. He then walked to the bathroom to change. Once he emerged Bella envisioned him right back into the tutu.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, once he realized this could go on all night.

At this Bella raced past him and out of the bedroom, Edward instantly hot on her heels. The two ran past Esme and Carlisle who were seated in the living room, Bella still in full S&M gear and Edward in the pink tutu. After recovering from the shock of what he had just seen, Carlisle turned to his wife and said, "You know, I don't think I even want to know this time."

**Fin.**

AN: So there it is. What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? Please review! I'll give you something shiny! Sorry if I made Edward into a total kinky perv! And sorry for any spelling mistakes! Again, please review, and flames will be used to heat my house in the winter.


End file.
